End (Entity)
“I am the End of life,” Tes recited, “the End of memory, and the End of death. I am the End of planets, of stars, of galaxies and space itself. I am the End of matter, of time, and the End of existence. After all that, I will be the End of ending itself. I am not ‘the’ End, or ‘an’ End. I am every End. I am End.” “End” is the entity residing in the Void between spacial realities which is responsible for the final destruction of all. Background The Void Seperate universes do not often exist in direct contact with each other; rather, the multiple realities exist with a nothingness dividing them, into which they grow over the course of their timelines. This nothingness dividing them is the Void, a unique type of dimension in which there is, simply, nothing. Time, matter, life - none of these things exist within it. The meeting point between a universe and the Void is a constant warzone; any matter that contacts the Void is consumed by it, annihilated into nothingness. Universes spend their lifespans growing into the Void, only to be undone when they stretch too thin and grow slower than they are undone. What constitutes The Void is unknown. Many believe it to be made up of anti-matter due to its ability to annihilate any existing material; however, many anti-matter realities also exist, falling victim to the Void as regular-matter ones would. Due to its unique ‘nature’, studying the Void is impossible. The only known name for Void material are “Voidlets”, believed to be what constitutes the Void. Most lifeforms are unable to perceive to true nature of Void - only the most transcendent or insane of creatures can truly understand pure Nothing - resulting in their minds mentally ‘filling in’ any Void they might see with a flat whiteness. Many mistake this for a bright white light, until they realise it has no brightness, variance in tone, or transparency. Background - End At an unknown point, the eternal act of annihilation began to generate a thought pattern within the Void. This consciousness became more coherent as countless realities fell, eventually evolving into a personification of the act of ending all things - becoming the being known as “End”. Only able to exist within the Void, End has no physical body but exists within the entire Void at once. Due to the constant growth of realities within the Void, End has come to suffer pain from their presence and has made the end of universes a personal matter, seeking the “peace” of a pure Void with no intruders. End has discovered methods to end universes ahead of their scheduled decline, but these depend on an internal power level within End. Larger or more complex universes can take aeons to build up power sufficient to destroy, whereas smaller, newer, or simpler ones can be wiped out within weeks. Though lacking a physical presence, End has developed telepathic and projection abilities. It will use these to reach out to beings within the universes, attempting to coax them into assisting it in its goal. Most of the time this will consist of creating Void within the universe, opening a hole within the reality leading to the Void - commonly referred to as a “Rift” - or simply wiping out species and galaxies to simplify the universe, reducing the power needed to End it. Constructs The height of End’s power is developing material that can exist within the Void, in an effort understand it better. Though seemingly a redundant power, End has used this to recruit other beings onto its side, reforming them to make them harmonise with the Void, and have them assist over the course of millions of realities. Commonly designated as “Constructs” due to their non-organic nature, they exist as portable rifts that leech off End’s power and can unleash the Void deep within dimensions. Though puppets of End lose their free will and are simply resistant to Void, Constructs are totally immune, immortal, free-acting creatures. Additionally, End can take over a Construct’s body and act through it, though deep within material planes this can often weaken End due to the immense pain of being surrounded by matter. The primary downside to creating constructs is the conversion, which requires beings that are completely mentally willing to be atomically rebuilt, stripped of their soul, and then assist End - many potential Constructs are only partially on-board, and their hesitation results in their annihilation. Abilities Void Control >Able to manipulate the Void, directing and channelling it to wipe out Realities. >Within a reality, this can be used offensively, creating Void beams or tearing matter. >Immortality >Telepathy >Can project their words into the mind of any being, though this becomes more difficult the further from Void they are. The voice manifests as a mix of the target’s own voice, and a cold, unsettling one. >Projection >Can project a mental image into the mind of any being, though this becomes more difficult the further from Void they are. This is how End creates a presence for the target to talk directly to. Manifests as someone the target looks up to or idolises, but with Void emanating from their eyes. >Reconstruction >Can modify matter such that it is immune to the usual destructive property of Void. Used to turn living beings into its Constructs. Weaknesses Due to living in permanent pain and torment, End displays what is known as ‘rapid mood shifts’ in humans. It may communicate calmly and emotionally at one time, then appear panicked and restless the next. This is only likely to get worse throughout its existence. >Even after eons of watching, End has difficulty understanding physical matter - especially abstract concepts such as sarcasm, dizzyness or hangovers. There are a few exceptions, as it recognised its own feelings within the societies it destroyed, such as hatred, pain and rage. >Though End can reach out to beings anywhere in a reality, it is not omniscient or omnipresent; it is possible and often shockingly easy to deceive End. Notes End is also known as “The Destroyer”, “The Devil”, “The End Of All Things” and “The Inevitable”. It prefers to be known as End without a prefix, representing the end of all. >The Void is also known as “The Abyss”, “Hell”, “The Beyond” or “Nowhere”.